otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Taeren
Previous Career Taeren M'nammrann has spent more of his life on a ship in deep space than on land. A spacer by birth and occupation, his time with the family Caravan SS Wanderer was cut short in 3002 as the death of the Hivers -- and immediate obsolescence of the Wanderer's Otherspace Drive -- dropped the vessel out of faster-than-light somewhere in deep space. They ran out of fuel, and life support failed hours before Galactix could arrive to rescue the ship. Most of his family survived, but the loss of the youngest and oldest caused their extended group so much pain that they had to sell the vessel and go their separate ways. M'nammrann took a job with Zetral Eturnin as operator of the LMS Outcast in 3003, which extended to another ship of Eturnin's, the High Endeavor. He crossed into the Multiverse Nexus more than once during this time and was one of the vectors which brought the Nexus Curse into the known universe. In 3004, M'nammrann purchased the Outcast from Eturnin and became its sole proprietor. Shortly after, he befriended Katriel Elohim, who became his closest companion and partner. A colleague of the Jackals, the DMS Faux, and UKT Gray Horse, M'nammrann has a reputation as an eccentric man, but a competent spacer. After spending some of 3005 in a coma after a racing accident in the Interstellar Vroomhopper Racing League, M'nammrann revived, nearly broke, to find his 'hopper repaired, Katriel in stasis with friends, the Outcast out of fuel and himself out of a job. Militia Career At the end of 3005 Taeren took a contractor's position as engineer and freighter for the New Luna Militia. In 3006 he accepted the rank of Captain within the Militia, although his duties, crew assignment, and Militia vessel are not a matter of public record. However, the New Luna rumors are that M'nammrann's role in the Militia once primarily had to do with the discovery and acquisition of salvage, and that he had command of a small crew and a ship for this job. Taeren has told stories of adventures in the dangerous Shinaran Drift, a hint as to where he takes his crew to find new acquisitions. Which ship he flew on these missions is unknown, as his NLG Outcast is left behind. More recently, M'nammrann appears to have a broader role in the Militia; his name has appeared as a point of contact surrounding flight clearance in restricted airspace, for example. Those inside the Militia might know that he frequently exercises command authority over Hancock Station and, indeed, wherever it's needed, keeping the Militia running when higher-ups turn their heads. The responsibility, so the rumor goes, was starting to take a toll on M'nammrann's better nature -- and his patience -- until the end of the PANL crisis and an influx of command attention took the problem out of his hands in November 3006. Badges Category: Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Timonae Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Pages with Badges Category:Mika_Web